Ça se discute
by Girlinlove
Summary: Il a suffit de quelques verres pour que nos deux ennemis préférés se rapprochent considérablement. Entre l’alcool, les déjeuners au restaurant et la visite du sinistre Manoir Malefoy, suivez la vie sentimentale de nos deux héros. Humour, HPDM
1. Ça se discute

Ça se discute

Avertissement : PG-13

Résumé : L'alcool nuit gravement à la santé. Après quelques verres de trop, Harry et Draco s'échangent des propos hallucinants. Pre-slash Harry/Draco.

Note : Coucou, je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic, un one-shot, sur Harry et Draco. Si la fanfic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Email : elvira662001yahoo.fr

21 heures 30

Harry regarda le petit oiseau qu'il guettait depuis une demi-heure dans les jardins de Poudlard s'en aller, à regret. Cela lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner de tout ce vacarme à Poudlard, en plus il avait un mal de crâne pas possible, à cause du nombre de bières qu'il avait bu. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et commença à méditer.

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui a prit à Dumbledore d'organiser une fête gigantesque en son honneur ? Et puis, toutes ces filles qui gloussaient autour, lui demandant de danser avec elles alors qu'elles étaient en train de lui écraser les pieds, avec leur talon haut de dix centimètres.

Potter, Potter, Potter……… murmura Draco Malefoy qui se planta devant lui, ivre mort.

Seigneur Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher une seconde, je parie que tu viens me faire part d'une de tes blagues idiotes.

Touché Potter. Mais je proteste ; je n'ai JAMAIS, oh ! grand jamais dis une blague idiote, tout ce que je dis sur toi est vrai, je t'assure, Draco se mit à rire.

Tu es tellement prévisible Draco. Je savais que tu allais me répondre de la sorte.

Tu te méprends, sale vermine.

Et revoilà, ça recommence, pourquoi faut-il que tu m'insultes sans arrêt ?

Parce que tu le vaux bien, mon chou.

Putain, tu cites le slogan d'une marque de shampooing et m'appelle mon chou, en plus. Tu ne serais pas gay par hasard, Malefoy ?

Merlin, je reconnais là une logique de Griffondor……

Pourquoi ? S'enquit Potter.

Harry, ce n'est parce que je mets du gel dans mes cheveux que je suis forcément gay. Pousses toi un peu que je puisse m'asseoir.

Est-ce que ton royal postérieur ne pourrait pas se mettre ailleurs que sur mon orteil, protesta Potter alors que Draco s'asseyait.

Oh c'était ton orteil ? Désolé, je croyais que c'étais ton tout petit petit zigounet………

Vraiment Malefoy, tes blagues sur la taille de mon sexe ne m'atteignent pas……hic……hic….

Oh ! que si, Potty……hic……hic……

A propos, comment va Pansy chérie ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'occupait très bien de toi. Harry répondit, du tac au tac.

Pansy chérie va très bien, elle file le parfait amour avec Crabbe, lança Draco furieux.

Je n'en doute pas, qu'est ce que cela te fait de savoir que tu n'as plus la cote auprès de ta copine ?

Très drôle Potter. Tu serais très surpris en apprenant le nombre de Griffondorettes qui veulent sortir avec moi……mais bien sûr je les rejette toutes. Il en va de ma réputation.

Tu parles de ta réputation de trouillard ou de tricheur ?

Dis donc Potty, quelle 'méchanceté' de ta part, on dirait bien que je déteins sur toi.

Draco, cette conversation ne nous mène nul part. Laisses moi tranquille maintenant.

Oh que non ! Dans quelques jours nous allons quitter Poudlard, je veux en profiter au maximum pour te pourrir la vie Potter……hic…hic…hic… BBBBBEEEEERRGGGG… Draco rota bruyamment.

Super ! Vraiment super ! Il me rote au visage en plus, dit Harry, consterné.

Tu peux considérer cela comme une preuve d'amour, Harry.

Génial ! Je suppose que je devrais te remercier 'Casanova Roteur'.

Tu vas me manquer Potter (Harry manqua de s'étouffer) … hic…hic…

Que c'est touchant, tu veux un mouchoir, Drakichou ?

T'es trop pathétique, Potter. Je parlais sérieusement.

C'est ça et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre.

Remarque avec une jupette, tu pourrais faire l'affaire.

Draco reçut un monumental coup de coude.

Aïe, putain ça fait mal, Draco cria en se recroquevillant.

Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès……Harry tenta de ne pas rire.

PAS FAIT EXPRES ? Mon œil. Je souffre le martyre.

Va dormir Draco.

La ferme Potter. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

Je te le dis pour ton bien. Et puis tu pues l'alcool….

Et toi, tu t'es vu ? Non, seulement tu es imbibé d'alcool mais tu pues AUSSI des pieds. Potter pue des pieds…… lalalalala……Potter pue des pieds……lalalalala……lalalalala………

Crétin, murmura Potter

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

1 heure du matin

Draco?

Humpffff?

Draco, réveilles toi, bon sang……hic……hic……?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?

Bon sang Malefoy, je ne suis pas ta mère……..

Potter…hic…hic… ?

Non, c'est le Saint Père….

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, allongé sur moi ?

Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Draco.

Où sommes-nous, dans un jardin ?

Chais paaaaaaaaaaaaaas, dit Harry en baillant, essayant de se dégager.

Qu'est ce que………….NON PAS POSSIBLE ON N'A QUAND MÊME PAS FAIT ÇA ?

Fait quoi ? Lui demanda Potter.

Ça !

Quoi ça ?

Potter, tu me prends pour un Poufsouffle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est évident……je parlais de coucher ensemble Harry C-O-U-C-H-E-R…………

Tu crois qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Je………je ne sais pas et toi ? Balbutia Draco.

Je ne crois pas, sinon ça se saurait, non ?

Ouais, comment est ce que tu te sens, Potter ? demanda le Serpentard

Bien, très bien, pourquoi ?

Comment ça bien, Potter?

Mais où est ce que tu veux en venir, je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien, cool quoi…….

Putain, je le savais…….Draco était dans tous ses états.

Quoi ?

On a couché ensemble, Potter……… dit le blond, défaitiste, Putain, on a couché ensemble.

Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne dis que des conneries….

Potter écoutes moi bien, quand on vient de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, on se sent bien, on se sent cool. Et je peux te dire que je m'y connais en amour, j'ai couché avec plus de la moitié des filles de l'école, Griffondorettes exclues, bien sûr.

Franchement Draco, je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. On n'a pas couché ensemble, voyons.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu as ce magnifique suçon sur le cou.

QUOI ? Harry porta immédiatement sa main à son cou.

Regardes, il est tout rouge en plus……

Harry était en train de paniquer. Avec toutes ces filles qui avaient tenté de l'embrasser ce soir il n'était pas certain que Draco sois un menteur.

Ça va, c'était une blague Potter.

Je vais te tuer, Harry l'empoigna, bien décidé à lui faire la peau.

Arrêtes Harry aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh tu es en train de me tuer……

Salaud, j'aurais dû te rosser depuis bien longtemps.

Putain, tu as déchiré ma chemise………tu me le paieras Potter.

Va pleurer dans les jupes de ta môman, Drakychounet……

Draco se jetait sur lui, enroulant son corps contre le sien. Lorsqu'il eut finalement l'avantage, Draco cracha son venin.

Je te hais, Potter.

Alors, pourquoi cherches tu à me vexer à chaque fois que l'on se voit ?

Parce ce que cela me plaît, Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me plaît de voir ta tête quand je me moque de toi.

Crétin, murmura Potter

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

3 heures du matin

Draco ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

J'ai froid.

Mets toi une couverture, Potter.

Elle est où la couverture ?

Parfois tu me fais honte Potty, ta baguette c'est pour les chiens ou quoi ?

Draco murmura un sortilège, une couverture apparue quelques secondes plus tard.

Bravo Draco, je vois que tu sais très bien te servir de ta baguette, Harry sourit en recouvrant le blondinet.

Non d'un chien ! Serais-tu en train de faire une allusion sexuelle, toi Saint Potter ?

Je ne suis pas aussi prude que tu le penses, Drakichou.

Tu me fais des avances?

Non, Harry répondit sincèrement.

Alors racontes ?

Tu penses vraiment que je vais raconter ma vie sexuelle à un Serpentard peroxydé………non Draco, je suis peut être bourré mais je ne te dirais rien.

Dans ce cas, prouve moi que tu n'es pas celui que je crois être.

Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Potter, je sais que cette conversation devient vraiment bizarre mais si tu as assez de cran pour m'embrasser alors fais le.

J'espère que tu plaisantes Draco……

C'est toi qui a commencé Potter.

Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'embrasse ?

Draco réfléchit.

Je dois avouer que d'un côté, tu pues de la bouche……Draco rigola.

Et mais tu t'es vu ? Espèce de petit alcolo pervers, Harry protesta.

Mais d'un autre côté, on est tous les deux bourrés jusqu'à la moelle épinière, donc on peut faire ce que l'on veut tout en mettant cela sur le compte de toutes les bières qu'on a ingurgité.

Ouais, je suppose que t'as raison.

D'accord Potter mais ne met pas la langue.

Je croyais que tu ne couchais pas avec les Griffondor.

Je ferais une exception pour ta petite personne, Harry.

Comment on fait ? Murmura Harry, un peu inquiet.

Draco retira une partie de la couverture et s'allongea sur Harry.

Hey, Harry protesta, t'es pas le mec le plus léger de la terre.

Je sais Potter ; soixante dix kilos de muscles et de beauté.

Vantard, cesses de………

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Draco posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Serpentard lui donna un baiser doux et délicat avant de presser ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Harry ferma les yeux ; il aurait beau démentir devant un stade de Quidditch entier mais ce baiser était tout simplement merveilleux.

Encore Potter ? demanda Draco en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

Oui, encore.

Le deuxième baiser fut plus sauvage mais tout aussi divin que le premier. Harry ne resta pas de marbre et caressa vivement les cheveux de son amant occasionnel.

Hey Potter, tu es en train de bousiller mon brushing.

Tais toi, Draco.

Harry en profita pour bousculer Draco et se mettre au-dessus.

Tu m'écrases Potter.

Soixante dix kilos de muscles et de beauté, Harry ricana.

Je savais que j'étais un modèle d'inspiration pour toi.

Assez parlé, embrasse moi maintenant.

Hey ! Ne sois pas si exigeant Potter sinon bientôt tu me demanderas de coucher avec toi.

Tu accepterais de le faire ? Harry était surpris par son propre d'audace.

Ouais, mais il faudrait que je finissent toutes les bières du Chaudron Baveur.

Salaud, tu trouves cela romantique ? Murmura Potter

Ouais. Mais tu sais quoi ?

Quoi ?

Au fond, je crois que je t'aime bien.

Ravi de te l'entendre dire, Draco. Au moins maintenant tu ne vas plus être odieux envers moi.

Dans tes rêves, Potter.

Crétin, murmura Potter

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

**NOTE **: Voilà c'est terminé. Puisqu'il n'y aura pas de suite, je voudrais avoir un commentaire de votre part pour me dire si vous avez aimez la fic, même très longtemps après publication. Merci et à la prochaine.


	2. Combien ça coûte

**Note** : J'ignore si vous vous êtes tous concertés mais absolument tout le monde m'a demandé une suite. L'histoire se situe au Chemin de Traverse, deux mois après les évènements du premier chapitre et vous verrez que le chapitre un peu différent du premier même si Draco est parfois très méchant et très irritant. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review parce que j'ai été une très gentille p'tite fille qui a bien voulu faire un autre chapitre tout choupinou (_nda : Du chantage ? naaaaaann !)_

**Titre **: Combien ça coûte (_eh bien, je crois que je vais me taper toutes les émissions télés qui existent. Des propositions ?_)

**Avertissement **: R (_nda : Qui a dit 'hourra' ?)_

**Email **: elvira662001yahoo.fr

**10 heures du matin**

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloigner, main dans la main, en sirotant un punch sur la terrasse du meilleur restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait formidablement bien démarré la journée avec l'arrivée des ses résultats aux ASPICS, qu'il avait brillamment réussi. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Ron avait finalement avoué à Hermione qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, rien sauf………

Et ! Mais c'est Potty! Une voix familière résonna derrière lui. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry reçut une tape monumentale à l'épaule, faisant renverser la moitié de son punch.

Bon, peut être qu'un CERTAIN blondinet pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.

Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Harry demanda en tentant d'être aimable. Sa Némésis était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds. Son pantalon étant en cuir très moulant, Harry essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les courbes de Draco.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'ai vu Weasel et Miss Touffue en arrivant. Draco s'assit, en jetant ses emplettes par terre.

Et qui est Miss Touffue ? S'enquit Potter.

Granger.

Draco, comment oses-tu ……Harry commença.

Franchement Potter, t'as vu ses cheveux ? Même le plus horrible des coiffeurs de l'Allée des Embrumes n'en voudrait pas, Draco l'interrompit. Tu as sûrement dû payer l'addition pour eux parce que Weasley n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de venir dans un restaurant aussi classe que celui ci.

Draco, fais-moi plaisir, tais toi et vas en…… avant que je ne te transforme en belette, Harry était absolument furieux. A jeun, Draco était pire que ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Très drôle Potter. Laisse moi te donner un conseil ; tes prétendus amis ne sont rien d'autre que des pique-assiette. En disant cela, Draco rafla sa coupe de punch et le bu intégralement sous les yeux indignés de Potter.

Sale gamin mal élevé, c'est plutôt toi le pique-assiette, ici……

Au moins moi je suis riche. Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter, cela t'ennuie tellement d'avoir ma bouche sur ton verre ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air aussi désintéressé quand nous faisions une scène de '_bouche à bouche_' à Poudlard, Draco sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson. Son corps réagissait instantanément à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux baisers ardents qu'ils avaient échangés pendant des heures et des heures à Poudlard.

Au fait Potter, est ce que tu as réussi tes ASPICS ?

Bien sûr, quelle question, Harry se bomba le torse.

Inutile de préciser que j'ai eu de meilleures notes que toi.

Draco réquisitionna un serveur. Il changea immédiatement d'attitude. Il commanda du caviar et du saumon fumé, demanda la provenance des ingrédients d'un plat français que Harry ne connaissait pas et bombarda le serveur de questions sur les vins à choisir. Harry était impressionné malgré lui par les connaissances gastronomiques du jeune Serpentard.

Puisque Monsieur Potter et moi devons fêter MON succès à MES examens (Draco jeta un regard appuyé à Harry) je pense que je vais commander le Merlot qui est à 1000 gallions. Le serveur acquiesça.

Dès que le serveur transplana, Harry explosa.

UN MERLIN A 1000 GALLIONS, tu te crois où Draco, chez ta mère peut être ?

Merlot Harry, pas Merlin……vraiment ce griffondor, quel manque d'éducation…… Draco n'était pas le moins du monde affecté par les cris du survivant. De toute façon, le restaurant était vide à cette heure de la journée.

Je me casse d'ici, Harry quitta immédiatement la table.

Très bien, je sens que je vais bien me régaler puisque de toute façon l'addition est déjà à ton nom. Tu devrais recevoir ta note d'ici quelques jours Potter. Merci beaucoup pour le déjeuner.

Sale Bâtard !

Potter, je te signale que mes parents étaient dûment mariés avant de me concevoir.

Harry tourna les talons mais il s'imbriqua dans les sacs de Draco et faillit tomber.

Potter ?

Quoi ?

Est-ce que je t'ai dit que le caviar que j'ai commandé coûtait 2500 gallions ?

Crétin, murmura Potter.

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

**Midi**

Encore toi ! Potter sais-tu que tu bousilles mon espace vital ? D'abord je tombe sur toi au restaurant et maintenant ici, Draco feignit de s'indigner.

Seigneur ! Tu m'as fait peur, Harry sursauta en mettant précipitamment un livre très volumineux sur l'étagère.

Alors Potty, TU me fais une scène dans LE restaurant à la mode du Chemin de Traverse parce que la note a dépassé les 4000 gallions et QUI je retrouve dans une librairie érotique ultra secrète de l'Allée des Embrumes, TOI Saint Potter.

Quoi, la note a dépassé les 4000 gallions ?

Ouais, j'ai commandé un gibier à la sauce caramel après que tu ais SCANDALEUSEMENT quitter la table, Draco bouda. Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je………je me documente……Harry rougit.

Je parie que tu viens ici pour satisfaire ta vie sexuelle inexistante, Potty.

Mais vie sexuelle est très satisfaisante, dit Harry, les joues en feu.

Je suppose que c'est ta sexualité très épanouissante qui t'a poussé à choisir 'Comment satisfaire votre libido en 10 leçons par Phallus Sadikus,' Draco demanda.

Tu…tu comment le sais tu ? Harry était extrêmement de s'être fait surprendre dans une librairie érotique par son pire ennemi.

Potter, cette librairie m'appartient…… j'ai moi-même acheté tous les livres.

Com……comment ? Harry n'en croyait pas un mot.

Je suis le proprio ici, mon père m'a légué ce bâtiment le jour de mes seize ans, j'ai travaillé tout le mois de juillet pour en fait une librairie érotique et je peux te dire que ça marche. Draco parut sincère.

J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en train de travailler, habillé en soubrette et dépoussiérant les exemplaires du Kama Sutra.

C'est vrai Potter, j'avoue que ce sont surtout les elfes de maison qui ont fait presque tout le boulot mais ce que tu viens de dire m'intrigue.

Draco s'approcha vivement de lui. Harry recula jusqu'au mur et ferma les yeux lorsque le corps de Draco frôla le sien. Une sensation nouvelle s'empara de lui quand il sentit la respiration irrégulière de Draco sur son visage.

Alors Potty, tu aimerais bien me voir en soubrette hein, je suppose que c'est ton fantasme à mon égard.

Seigneur, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallut qu'il dise cela.

Non, je……je plaisantais……c'étais une simple plaisanterie Draco.

Je ne crois pas.

A présent, seul 4 petits centimètres séparaient les lèvres du Serpentard des siennes.

Arrête Draco, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis cette nuit de beuverie, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Draco. Ses sentiments avaient changé à son égard mais Harry avait peur de n'être un pion de plus dans le petit jeu de Draco.

Potter, est ce que c'est que cela ? Ton déodorant empeste l'ail.

Décidément Draco avait l'art de casser l'ambiance. Harry sortit de sa rêverie.

Quoi ? Demanda t il.

Je disais que ton déodorant pue ……

Super ! Vraiment super ! D'abord je pue des pieds et maintenant mon déodorant pue aussi, est ce qu'il est marqué dépotoir sur mon front ?

Ben ouais, Draco plaisanta.

Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller car je ne peux plus te supporter……

Aucun sens de l'humour ces griffondors, Draco ricana, est ce que tu vas au moins m'acheter un bouquin ?

Tans tes rêves, Draco. Tu m'as déjà coûté plus de 4000 gallions.

Dans ce cas, je vais peut être te proposer des huiles aphrodisiaques pour le corps. POUR TON CORPS.

Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'accéléra d'un coup.

Je croyais que c'était une librairie ?

Le business reste le business Potter et puis mes huiles aphrodisiaques t'aideront à te débarrasser de cette odeur d'ail qui empeste.

Hey ! C'est un déodorant aux fleurs de Lys que Ron m'a offert, Harry s'indigna.

Oh ! Maintenant je comprends, Weasley a sûrement du uriner dedans parce qu'il aurait du hypothéquer sa maison pour te payer ce truc.

Crétin, murmura Potter.

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

**13 heures**

A POIL POTTER ! Draco ricana.

QUOI ? JE……JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT.

Ils étaient dans une pièce joliment meublée, à l'arrière de la librairie. 'Seigneur pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté d'essayer ses huiles essentielles,' Harry murmura intérieurement.

C'était une blague Potter, si tu pouvais voir la tête que tu fais. Je ne te demanderais jamais de te déshabiller devant moi sauf si tu veut ABSOLUMENT m'offrir ton petit corps de demi-portion (Harry avait les yeux écarquillés) pour que je puisse t'utiliser comme esclave sexuelle mais sinon, tu peux toujours rêver Potter.

Tu es dégoûtant Draco.

Non, TOI tu es dégoûtant avec ton déodorant merdique.

Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de critiquer mon déodorant, oui ? Si tes précieuses narines ne peuvent pas me sentir pourquoi est ce que tu ne me montre pas un de tes fameuses huiles aphrodisiaques, Harry explosa.

C'est ce que je vais faire crétin.

Draco s'approcha de lui en le regardant et lentement très lentement il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry recula.

Qu'est……qu'est ce que tu fais Draco ?

Potter, est ce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te masser ?

Je……je……Harry balbutia.

Non mon chou, c'est toi qui vas me masser.

Sur ce, Draco commença à défaire son pantalon.

**NOTE **: Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn mais qu'est ce qu'elle est méchante cette auteur……Quelqu'un a t il envie de me tuer ? Et bien il va falloir attendre parce que je dois écrire la troisième et dernière partie de la fic……enfin si vous me laissez pleins de p'tites reviews (sadiqueuuuuuuhhhh).


	3. À prendre ou à laisser

**Note **: Je voulais remercier tous les reviewers parce que j'étais tellement excité de publier le chapitre que j'ai oublié de le faire, la dernière fois. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (_moi maître chanteur ? Non pas possssssssssssible !_)

**Titre officiel **: À prendre ou à laisser (Je remercie crystal d'avalon qui m'a donné ce titre)

**Titre officieux **: Ouské le petit Harry il est tout chaud

**Avertissement **: R (_Qui a bavé ?_)

**Email** : Si vous voulez me trucider c'est ici – elvira662001yahoo.fr

**13 heures 05**

C'est à prendre ou à laisser Potter, c'est toi qui vois. Tu me masses, je t'offre 3 huiles essentielles aphrodisiaques, murmura sensuellement un Draco Malefoy torse nu, en commençant à défaire le dernier bouton de son pantalon qu'il ne le retira pas, cependant. Le survivant entraperçut un boxer de couleur vert bouteille.

Harry avait la vague impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Seigneur ! Il en avait rêvé et même baver (_beurk! Un griffondor qui bave_) depuis deux mois et maintenant son ancienne Némésis lui offrait littéralement son corps sur un plateau, enfin presque. L'idée qu'il pouvait refuser et partir en courant ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Restait la question du massage ; était-il assez doué pour cela ? Parce que Draco serait vraiment exigeant. Comment allait-il procéder? En commençant par les épaules ou par ses fe……

Je sais Potter, je suis TROP BEAU, mais est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me dévorer avec tes ENORMES yeux verts de griffondor ? On dirait Dobby.

Harry se rendait compte, très embarrassé, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le corps de Draco pendant qu'il se concertait avec son 'moi intérieur'.

La ferme Malefoy. Est-ce qu'un y au moins UNE CHOSE dans mon physique qui serait acceptable à tes yeux de Serpentard ?

Draco s'approcha dangereusement de lui en frôlant le corps pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce qui n'était pas si mal selon Harry.

Je crois que je ne pourrais pas te répondre Harry parce que vois-tu, je n'ai pas encore tout vu de toi ……Je n'ai pas vu l'essentielle…… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Draco lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

Est-ce une proposition, Draco ?

A toi de voir, Harry.

Je……je ne comprends pas.

Dommage que tes neurones soient aussi grillés, Potter. Mais après ce que tu as vécu auprès de l'oncle Voldy, je te comprends parfaitement.

Mais de quoi tu parles Draco ? Et puis depuis quand est ce que tu n'aurais plus peur de Voldemort au point de l'appeler ONCLE VOLDY ?

L'oncle Voldy est un ami de mon père, voyons. Oui Potter je sais que c'est difficile de se réveiller un matin et de voir que la personne avec qui tu as vécu pendant sept longues années n'est plus. Vraiment, je te trouve très courageux d'avoir pu surmonter tout ça. Ce cher Voldy, qu'il repose en paix, Draco soupira bruyamment. Au fait, est ce qu'il était bien au lit ?

BEURK ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Voldy, Harry s'indigna. T'as vu sa tête de serpent ?

Je blaguais Potter. Ouais, je reconnais qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu au resto avec une tête pareille et qu'il n'a pas un physique facile. Faut vraiment aimer le style gothique. Surtout si la note de restaurant avoisine les 4000 gallions, Draco ne pu réprimer un sourire à cette dernière phrase.

Est-ce que tu parles d'une certaine expérience personnelle qui se serait passée aux alentours de 10 heures ce matin ? Harry le taquina.

Quel pingre Potter ! Mais je t'assure que je vaux ces 4000 gallions. Ce qui m'amène à penser que je devrais enlever mon pantalon au plus vite si nous voulons commencer un jour. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop, Potter.

Tu veux que je t'enlève ton pantalon ? Harry rougit furieusement.

Avec les dents, s'il te plaît, Draco demanda en prenant un air sérieux. Mais attention à mes bijoux de famille, Potter. Ils sont précieux.

Salaud ! Pervers ! Crétin !

Potter, c'est du cuir de Bulgarie ! Ce pantalon m'a coûté une fortune sans compter les allers-retours pour les essayages. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de t'en approcher d'aussi près.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des voleurs ?

Non, Potter, un invité. J'avoue que je ne l'attendais pas de sitôt mais bon, Draco sourit de toutes ses dents.

Qui est ce ? S'enquit le survivant.

Quand je suis venu au Coq enchanté ce matin, je t'ai dit que j'avais vu Granger et Weasley en arrivant ? Draco demanda, visiblement ravi.

Ouais, dit Harry.

Et bien, dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné j'ai mis un sort qui me permet d'être immédiatement au courant, si un jour il mettait les pieds dans ma librairie. Cela n'a pas été facile avec Granger dans les parages mais tu connais ma perspicacité légendaire. Et bien, ton copain n'a pas perdu de temps, on dirait, Draco expliqua.

Ron dans une librairie érotique ? Naaannnnnnnn, c'est plus dans le style de Fred et George. Et attends une minute………je parie que tu m'as lancé le même sort. Tu savais déjà que j'étais dans ta librairie ?

Exact Potter.

Tu vas me le payer, Malefoy.

J'espère que je vais le payer très c-h-a-i-r-e-m-e-n-t ? Draco demanda en espérant que Harry avait compris le jeu de mot. Après tout on ne sait jamais, avec un griffondor

(_Oh ! Que je suis méchante)_

Oh ! Je peux t'assurer, Draco, que je serais très dure, Harry murmura en jouant le jeu.

Dure comment ? Draco demanda. Il commençait à apprécier la conversation.

Je pourrais te montrer, si tu arrêtais immédiatement cette sonnerie, Harry sourit.

Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un plan machiavélique et désespérément GRIFFONDORIEN pour me faire oublier Weasley ? Draco demanda, en arrêtant la sonnerie.

Peut être, Harry marmonna alors que les lèvres de Draco s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

Et si je reste sage-tout-en-flanquant-un-coup-de-pied-dans-le-derrière-de-la-belette-pour-qu'il-ne-mette-jamais-les-pieds-ici, qu'est ce que tu m'offres en échange, Harry ?

Tu pourrais oublier le coup de pied, non ? Le survivant demanda.

Tout ne dépend que de toi, Draco demanda avant de capturer ses lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée.

Harry entoura ses mains autour de sa taille et le taquina en pinçant son derrière ce qui provoqua un soupir indigné de Draco. Le cuir était définitivement une matière très sexy.

Mmmmmm est ce que tu es enfin convaincu, Draco ? Harry s'enquit, entre deux baisers enflammés.

Mmmmmm non, je pense qu'il faudra tout recommencer _en profondeur_, Draco le taquina.

Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Draco.

Alors enlèves-moi vite ce pantalon, Harry chou.

A vos ordres, chef !

Mmmmmmmm j'adore ce côté militaire, Potter.

Draco caressa la chevelure de Harry tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Puis, il s'évertua à mouvoir son corps contre celui de sa Némésis, ce qui provoqua un râle monumental de la personne en question. Harry commença à déboutonner sa chemise bleue quand Draco l'arrêta.

Tu n'as pas entendu, Potter.

Quoi ?

J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Je crois qu'on devrait se tirer d'ici, vite fait. On risque d'être dérangé.

On va où ? Harry demanda.

Chez moi. Pourquoi ?

Parce que si je vais au Manoir Malefoy, je risquerais de laisser ma peau, Draco.

Pourquoi Potty, tu as peur que je t'enchaîne au plafond et que je te fasse porter des sous-vêtements en latex jusqu'à ce que tu cries, « Oh ! Oui Draco, je veux bien être ton esclave sexuelle » ?

Je savais bien que tu étais un gros pervers.

Potter ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de discuter parce que, en tant que bon griffondor qui se respecte, j'avoue que tes conversations ne volent pas très haut.

Crétin, murmura Potter.

Connard, répliqua Malefoy.

**13 heures 40**

****

****

**Manoir Malefoy**

C'est quoi encore ce bruit? Harry demanda, très en colère. Depuis qu'il avait transplané dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, il avait été poursuivi par des chauve souris venimeuse, avait manqué de peu une flèche lancé par la statue d'un chevalier fou et il s'était fait harcelé par une jeune fille très légèrement vêtue, qui lui avait rouler une pelle au détour d'un couloir. Draco l'avait fortement réprimandé « Nara, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas embrassé les invités SUR LA BOUCHE. Tu veux vraiment finir comme lors de la dernière visite du professeur Snape ?»

Elle a embrassé Snape ? Harry était plié en deux.

Elle a même mit la langue, dit Draco qui riait également.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a de faire cela à tout le monde ? Harry demanda

C'est une vampire un peu nymphomane.

Une vampire, j'ai été embrassé par une vampire ?

T'inquiètes Harry, tu ne risques rien. Sauf d'avoir eu le goût de la bouche de Snape dans la tienne parce que c'est la dernière personne qu'elle a embrassée.

Beurkkk !

Vous ne pouviez pas êtes plus proches, tous les deux, toi et Snape, Draco rigola.

Et qu'est ce que Snape lui a fait ?

Eh ben……il a essayé de lui arracher une incisive……et l'a pendu dans la salle de bains, Dray sourit.

Non, je n'arrive pas à le croire, Snape a fait cela ? Harry s'esclaffa.

Ouais mais il faut dire que Nara lui avait aussi pincé les fesses. On ne pince pas les fesses de Snape sans conséquence.

Naaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn, cette fois Harry était littéralement écroulé de rire en pensant à la réaction de Snape.

Je te jure que c'est vrai, Harry.

Draco ! Comment cela se fait que tu ais toutes ces créatures chez toi ? Je veux dire les chauve souris, les statues tueurs, la vampire sans compter toutes les petites bébêtes que je n'ai pas encore vu.

Chais pas, ils ont toujours été dans cette maison sauf Nara qui m'a été offerte pour mes quinze ans par mon père.

Non ! Sans blague !

Ouais je te jure que c'est vrai, Potter.

Ce sont des histoires que je pourrais raconter à mes petits enfants. Tout cela n'empêche pas que l'on gèle ici. C'est pas un manoir mais bel et bien une chambre froide. Il n'y a pas un endroit où on peut se réchauffer ?

Potter. Je projette de te réchauffer PERSONNELLEMENT (Harry déglutit). Tiens, voilà ma chambre.

Draco murmura un sort et une grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

C'est très……..c'est très……

Gothique ?

Ouais, si tu veux. Mais j'avoue que de voir des elfes de maison morts, pendus juste au-dessus de ton lit, c'est vraiment très très original. Je m'attendais plutôt à des posters de U2.

U2 ? Connais pas. Les elfes me servent de lampadaires pendant la nuit.

Ouais génial ! Je parie que c'est super tendance dans les maisons de Sang pur.

Non, nos décorateurs n'achètent que des produits uniques et authentifiés, Harry. Nous avons assez d'argent pour nous permettre l'exclusivité sur toutes les choses que nous achetons. Tu veux que je te montre mon Bonsaï venimeux.

Super ! Me voilà invité dans la maison des horreurs.

**14 heures **

Dès l'instant où Lucius Malefoy transplana chez lui, il fut accueilli par la voix criarde de Nara, la vampire.

Fout le camp Nara avant que je t'expédie en enfer, illico presto.

J'ai des choses à dire au maître, Nara lui dit, en proie à une intense agitation. Puis elle remarqua que Lucius semblait fatigué et demanda, est-ce que le maître veut que je lui masse les épaules ?

Pour la dernière fois, je te demande de t'en aller.

J'ai des choses à dire au maître, Nara répéta.

Pendant un instant, notre Lulu national (_non je déconne_) fut tenté de lui flanquer quelques sorts mais la petite était déterminée à lui pourrir la vie.

Très bien, Je t'accorde le DROIT de parler.

Mais avant je voudrais être sûr que le maître accède à ma requête.

Nara, je te jure que si tu ne parles pas tout de suite, je t'envoie chez Severus.

J'aivuDracoetunautregarçonbrunsepelotteràl'instantdanssachambre, Nara lui avoua. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom de Severus Snape, elle prenait peur.

Quoi ?

J'ai vu Draco embrasser un autre garçon dans sa chambre.

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Puis une colonie de Hobbit tous droit sortis du Seigneur des anneaux.

Puis, il y eu un magnifique décrochage de mâchoire de la part d'un superbe blond quadragénaire……

Et enfin……les matières grises dudit blond se réactivèrent et il pu s'exprimer calmement, très calmement ;

QUOI ? SI TU MENS JE TE TUE ! Lucius hurla. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils était gay…également.

Dois-je encore répéter au maître de ne pas me menacer de mort puisque je le suis déjà. Je jure que j'ai vu Draco et Monsieur Potter s'embrasser en se coller sensuellement l'un contre l'autre dans sa chambre. Ils étaient tellement sexy, Nara soupira d'envie.

Nouveau décrochage de mâchoire avec cette fois, un magnifique filet de bave sortant de la bouche de Malfoy père………crise cardiaque……bouche à bouche musclé de Nara, qui vécut son plus grand moment de gloire, avant que les neurones de Lulu puissent repartir.

Très bien Nara, je vais tout de suite vérifier ce que tu m'as dit. Mais si tu mens……je te crève les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne projette de transplaner, Nara lui saisit le bras droit.

Je m'excuse d'attraper le bras sexy et incroyablement puissant du maître mais est ce que je pourrais avoir ma récompense ?

Tu as déjà eu ta récompense, plus de baiser ou de bouche à bouche, c'est compris, Lucius murmura en reprenant son air hautain et distingué.

Non maître, je voulais demander autre chose au maître.

Parle Nara, Lucius soupira. Cette petite emmerdeuse allait définitivement finir au crématorium de la famille d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Et bien……est ce que je pourrais avoir un de vos boxers verts pour le mettre sous l'oreiller de mon cercueil ?

**NOTE : **Vous savez quoi ? Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic alors pourquoi s'arrêter à trois chapitres ? Donc je continue. Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de nos deux tourtereaux, de Nara et Lulu. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que la vengeance de Lucius sera plutôt étrange.

P.S : Je recherche des titres de films pour les prochains chapitres. Les suggestions sont bienvenues.


	4. Mon beau père et moi

Réponses aux questions :

**Harry n'est-il pas un peu nunuche ?**

Oui, c'est vrai. Je crains d'être trop admirative envers Draco chéri mais en même temps, qui peut résister à son pantalon en cuir ?

**Pourquoi n'y a t il pas beaucoup de description dans la fanfic ?**

C'est un parti prit. N'oublions pas que la fanfic s'appelle '**Ça se discute**' alors qu'ils sont supposés discuter (s'engueuler plutôt) beaucoup…énormément…à la folie.

**ON VEUT UN LEMON ! ON VEUT UN LEMON ! ON VEUT UN LEMON !**

Ce n'est pas une question mais bel et bien une revendication, on dirait (_l'auteur essaie de filer en douce_) Qui a dit que j'allais mettre un lemon ?( _Soudain, l'auteur fut fusillé de peins de regards A.K de la part des lecteurs_) C'est bon…c'est bon je vais mettre un lemon…bande de pervers ! (_cours__ Lola…cours…_)

**Titre **: Mon beau père et moi (Oh la la ! Vous ne m'avez pas été d'un grand secours pour ce chapitre. J'ai du inspecter ma DVDthèque personnelle pour trouver ce titre)

**Avertissement **: PG-13

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews tout choupinou ! Snif…snif…Les pensées de Harry sont entres guillemets '…' Dans ce chapitre, tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs. C'est un tout petit chapitre parce que je n'ai pas posté depuis trois semaines…pas taper…pas taper…

**Email **: elvira662001yahoo.fr

DRING…DRING…DRING……

Merde ! Jura Draco, en entendant l'alarme. Il se jeta hors du lit en deux temps trois mouvements.

Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a encore ? Demanda le survivant, tout émoustillé. Quelques secondes auparavant, il suçotait avidement la nuque de son 'presque futur amant' pendant que la main de celui-ci ……non, non, non…il ne valait mieux pas y penser maintenant.

Mon père arrive…vite…dégages de mon lit Potter…t'as déjà un pied dans la tombe. Rien ne sert d'aggraver ton cas.

Merde !

Tu l'as dit Potter ! Essaie d'avoir l'air innocent.

Tu parles ! Après tout ce que l'on vient de faire, Harry soupira.

Potter, regardes toi, tout émoustillé par quelques-uns uns de mes '_fabuleux baisers_'… je savais bien que tu étais puceau !

On peut dire que l'humilité n'est pas ton fort. Ton père peut transplaner à chaque seconde alors ferme là !

J'ai des sorts anti-transplanage dans ma chambre depuis qu'il m'a surpris avec l'elfe de maison en train de ……

Mais Harry ne put entendre la suite car Draco s'était tut en entendant des bruits de pas. Harry se demandait bien ce que l'elfe et Draco avaient fait pour que celui-ci soit obligé de mettre ce genre de sorts. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la chose auquel il pensait. _Seigneur ! Dray était il pervers à ce point ?_

Harry secoua la tête en chassant d'horribles pensées constituées d'elfes et d'un certain Serpentard quand un grand BANG retentit en faisant trembler le manoir.

Si Harry avait pu mettre énoncer un seul mot pour décrire l'entrée de Malefoy Père dans la chambre de son fiston, il l'a qualifierait de 'fracassante' et encore le mot était faible puisque la grande porte en chêne avait littéralement éclaté.

Lucius entra. Magnifiquement. Sa démarche était si altière que l'on aurait pu lui dérouler un tapis rouge et lui baiser le pied sans une once d'hésitation.

_'Beurk ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser une telle chose,'_ Harry se maudit intérieurement.

Sa conscience l'interpella, '_Cher Harry, aurais-tu des vues sur le père également. Tu n'es pas assez satisfait de Draco ? _'

Maudite conscience.

Comme il aurait pu s'attendre, le grand manitou s'adressa directement à son fils, sa fameuse canne à la main.

Draco, qu'est ce que ÇA fait dans ma maison, demanda t il, en pointant sa canne dans sa direction.

Le peu de d'estime qu'il avait envers Lucius (enfin s'il en avait) commençait à diminuer drastiquement, au fil des secondes.

Le ÇA en question à un nom, père, Draco cracha.

Comme si Draco lui offrait le vif d'or sur un plateau doré à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude en entendant son chéri le défendre.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Draco. Que fait cette…_ignominie_ dans MON manoir ?

Hé oh, je suis là. Je suppose que c'est votre façon de dire '_Cher Harry, bienvenu dans notre modeste demeure,_' dit le survivant, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère plus qu'électrique dans la chambre.

Apparemment, il n'aurait pas du utiliser '_modeste demeure'_ dans sa phrase puisque Lucius ne marchait pas mais _glissait _véritablement vers lui, tel un serpent venimeux.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Monsieur Potter…Lucius siffla.

Ah enfin ! Il semblerait que vous vous êtes _enfin_ souvenu de mon nom, Harry ironisa.

Monsieur Potter, votre humour est prodigieusement pitoyable, même pour un griffondor.

Père, que viens tu faire ici ? Draco s'enquit vainement, histoire de dissiper les regards haineux entre Harry et son père.

J'ai eu vent de…… certaines choses en ce qui te concerne de la bouche même de Nara.

Draco soupira. Un de ces jours, il allait en finir avec cette petite rousse délurée.

Nara n'est qu'une sale menteuse !

Pourtant ton histoire avec l'elfe était vraie, Lucius lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Harry les regarda intensément. C'était la deuxième fois que l'on évoquait l'histoire avec l'elfe.

'_Draco sale pervers, je te hais_'

Je me suis déjà expliqué là-dessus, père, combien de fois allez-vous encore me tourmenter avec cette histoire ?

Je n'ai toujours pas digérez comment tu as pu demander à l'elfe de porter un string…Lucius hurla.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Harry. Draco devait s'expliquer.

'_C'est quoi ces histoires d'elfes portant des strings ? Pourtant Draco m'avais donné l'impression d'être un gars normal, enfin aussi normal qu'un Malefoy puisse l'être……….UN MALEFOY … … NORMAL….cherchez l'erreur…… Oh merde_

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me mettre dans la confidence ? Harry leva un doigt timide.

LA FERME POTTER ! Deux voix retentirent en même temps.

Très bien, j'ai compris, dit Harry en reculant vers la porte qui n'en était plus une, 'Pas besoin de me montrez la sortie, bonne journée et amusez vous bien avez vos elfes de maisons et vos sous vêtements' Il fit un petit signe de la main aux deux Malefoy.

Harry ! Draco protesta, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi aussi tu sois de son côté.

Potter, restez ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Lucius commanda.

**Note **: Vous le voulez toujours votre lemon ? Et bien envoyer des reviews…pleins de reviews sinon je demande à Lucius de sortir le fouet. HA ! HA ! HA ! (Rire de Dracula)

**P.S** : Continuez à me faire des suggestions pour les titres des prochains chapitres.

**RE-P.S** : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'elfe ? Des suggestions ?


	5. Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews. Je noterai tout de même que les tentatives de torturer-l'auteur-pendant-qu'elle-écrit-le-nouveau-chapitre sont très élevées. Du calme, mes petits, du calme. Une fois encore, les pensées de Harry seront entres guillemets '……' Ce chapitre est un peu triste parce qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz au Manoir. Encore une fois, c'est un tout petit chapitre mais important c'est de poster n'est ce pas ? Euh non…ah bon (tente de se cacher sous la table…_gentille reviewer…très gentille._

**Titre **: Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs

**Avertissement** : PG-13

**Email **: elvira662001yahoo.fr

Potter, restez ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Lucius commanda.

Aussitôt, comme par magie ( _nda__ : Harrychou, n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un monde magique_) un énorme livre voleta vers lui.

Le livre aurait du s'arrêter à un mètre de lui…sauf que Harry oubliait un détail, c'était Lucius-je-vais-te-faire-ta-fête-Harry-j'attends-patiemment-mon-tour-pour-te-dépecer-Malefoy qui l'avait envoyé, ce qui était mauvais. Très mauvais.

PAF……………BANG

Harry tomba sur ton postérieur, aveuglé par la douleur.

Draco se précipita immédiatement vers lui, l'aidant à se relever et le somma d'allonger sur son lit.

Harry, ça va ? Tu as mal ? Draco lui demanda gentiment.

'_Cher Draco, si tu t'étais pris un livre de 5 kilos dans la tronche, est ce que tu me poserais cette question ? Comme si la marque sur mon front ne suffisait pas ! Suis-je le-garçon-qui-a-survecu-pour-se-taper-pleins-de-cicatrices-sur-le-front ?_'

Draco ramena une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière pour examiner son front douloureux. Il se pencha légèrement et effleura sa bosse (_nda__ : la bosse sur son front, bande de pervers !_) avec ses doigts. S'il n'y avait pas tous ces petits anges qui voletaient autour de sa tête, Harry l'aurait embrassé sur la nuque pour le remercier.

Pathétique, Lucius siffla.

'_Hummmm__ oui, comme ça…Oh regarde ! Il y encore une autre mèche ici……non laisse tomber…oh ! Ne touche pas…… la bosse est très douloureuse (rires sadiques de l'auteur) Oui…prend bien soin de moi, Draco, j'ai mal…môman où est-tu ? Par Merlin, j'ai mal. Au diable le courage des Griffondors! Je t'aime Draco…je t'aime…soigne moi, mon chéri…je t'aime (nda : délire perso de l'auteur)'_

Ça va aller, Harry, je vais te soigner.

Hmmmmffffff merci. C'est très douloureux.

Draco, ne le touche pas, c'est un demi moldu… non……NON…DRACO ! Je te jure que si tu le fais encore je te déshérite immédiatement, Lucius frappa cérémonieusement sa canne sur le sol.

Et bien faîtes le… _père_. De toute façon, il sera difficile de vous trouvez un autre héritier puisque vous êtes gay.

IL EST GAY ? Harry cligna des yeux.

'_Lucius-je-suis-plus-hétéro-que-tous-les-hétéros-réunis__ est gay, ça alors je n'arrive pas à y croire. Si Rita Skeeter savait cela…non, je ne veux même pas y penser … …sauf s'il m'interdit de voir Draco……non je ne devrai définitivement pas y penser……après tout je suis un gentil petit Griffondor qui défend la femme et l'orphelin._'

TAISEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMNT POTTER, Malefoy père hurla.

Harry enfonça le clou, 'Vous aimez vraiment les hommes……je veux dire………'

Harry, ça suffit maintenant, Draco l'avertit. Tout ceci doit rester entre nous, tu as compris ?

Ouais, comme pour l'histoire de l'elfe en string, n'est ce pas ?

Harry, tu veux bien la fermer une seconde ! Pourquoi est ce que cette histoire d'elfe me poursuit toujours ? Draco soupira d'agacement.

Draco, tes choix sentimentaux sont d'une nullité, Lucius eut un petit rire pincé à l'égard de son fils.

Je peux en dire de même pour vous, père. Quand on voit avec qui vous sortez ?

Oh ! Vous sortez VRAIMENT avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire sans l'avoir stupefixié, empoisonné par un filtre d'amour ou jeté… je ne sais quel sort de magie noire ?

Cette fois cela en est trop, comment osez-vous vous moquez de mon POUVOIR DE SEDUCTION, petit binoclard impertinent, Lucius s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

Puis-je rappeler à MONSIEUR MALEFOY que je ne porte plus de lunette depuis deux ans, Harry se bomba le torse pour se donner une contenance.

Sale petit morveux. Vous n'êtes pas prêt d'avoir la grâce et l'élégance d'un Malefoy.

Arrêtez de vous discuter, tous les deux. Draco se mit entre eux.

Voyez-vous cela, Harry rétorqua. Il ne voulait pas se laisser ridiculiser par Lucius, surtout devant Draco. 'Pourtant, il me semble avoir aperçu une ou deux rondeurs sur certaines de vos photos dans le Chicaneur. Qui plus est, vous avez un double menton.'

Comment osez-vous, sale petit ver de terre ? Je suis LE quadragénaire le plus sexy de l'année selon **Magie Noire Hebdo**.

Qui d'autre était en compétition, Peter Pettigrew ? Harry cracha.

HARRY ! PÈRE ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous chamailler. Draco était véritablement furieux.

Sale vermine c'est la dernière fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton.

Arrêtez de m'insulter, Lucius. Sans moi, vous seriez encore à ramper devant Voldemort.

VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ARRÊTER OUI OU NON ? Vous êtes pire que des gamins de 12 ans. Père, pourquoi est ce que vous insultez constamment mes _amis_, ils ne sont jamais assez bien pour

vous. Vous préféreriez que je fréquente les mêmes racailles que vous ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si je me sentais seul, si je voulais être un garçon normal au milieu des gens normaux. NON bien sur, un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis, un Malefoy n'a pas de sentiment.

Lucius était bouche bée. Jamais son fils ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

Draco ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es devenu fou ?

Non père, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. Peut être que si vous aviez été là pour moi quand maman est partie, vous tenteriez de comprendre que j'ai également des sentiments et que j'avais besoin de vous. J'ai TOUJOURS besoin de vous.

Tu me reproches de t'avoir toujours donné tout ce que tu voulais ?

Non, père, je vous reproche de ne pas m'avoir donné ce que je voulais vraiment.

Ah c'est cela que tu voulais, de l'amour. Draco, combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'un Malefoy…

DANS CE CAS, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MALEFOY ! ALLEZ AU DIABLE AVEC VOTRE HERITAGE. JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE.

Draco, calme-toi, c'est ton père…… malgré tout, Harry mit une main sur son épaule.

Ne te mêle pas de cela Harry. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je me dissocie de mon satané père !

Non ce n'est pas cela que je veux. Je suis ton ami.

Non, Potter, tu n'es pas mon ami. Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu m'aurais serré la main à Poudlard.

Draco, c'était en première année…nous étions deux gamins effrontés.

Qu'importe ! Draco hurla. Il savait pertinemment que son père écoutait cette conversation. Dans un sens, il voulait que Lucius sache ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Je…j'ai… changé. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis le début de leur aventure, il y deux mois, jamais il n'avait vécu une situation aussi tendu.

Non, tu n'as pas changé. Tu voulais juste coucher avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais savoir ce que ce serait d'avoir DRACO MALEFOY dans ton lit.

C'est faux ! Cette fois Harry était véritablement choqué. Comment Draco osait il se moquer de ses sentiments. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà montré depuis ce matin qu'il voulait vraiment être avec lui.

Alors pourquoi est ce que tu fais toutes ces choses avec moi depuis ce matin ?

Par…parce que…je…je…Draco pourquoi est ce que tu dis toutes ces conneries ? Harry se leva d'un bond. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait l'air avec sa bosse sur le front mais il devait se défendre. 'D'accord j'ai peut être, je dis bien peut être, fait une erreur quand j'ai refusé de te serrer la main mais avoues que tu n'étais pas un enfant de chœur non plus.'

Tu n'as pas répondu à la question Harry ?

Je n'ai pas à répondre.

Si !

NON !

Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'est un tel vacarme. Comment voulez-vous que je continue à faire mes rêves érotiques s'il y a tant de bruit ?

Lucius, Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers la porte pour y apercevoir Nara, la vampire rousse, pieds nus et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit très transparente. Elle enjamba ce qui restait de la porte en chêne, relevant presque entièrement sa chemise de nuit de façon à ce que les trois hommes puissent voir ses longues jambes d'un blanc laiteux.

NARA ? Les trois hommes dirent au même moment.

Oh ! Que d'attention envers la jeune Nara ! La belle aux incisives acérés leur offrit son plus beau sourire de vampire.

Nara, je te rappelle que tu as au moins 200 ans, Draco énonça, sa colère disparaissant peu à peu.

Dois-je rappeler au jeune maître Malefoy que c'est inélégant de rappeler l'age d'une jeune fille à son invité.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Harry aurait embrassé la vampire sur la joue car non seulement elle venait de le tirer d'un sale pétrin mais elle avait également réussi à calmer Draco, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

En moins d'une seconde, Nara était déjà à côté de lui, 'Il me semble que le jeune Potter aurait fortement envie de m'embrasser sur la joue.'

'_Mais comment le sait elle ? C'est une télépathe ?_'

Elle l'attrapa de sa main froide et l'attira vers elle, 'Savez vous Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry n'est ce pas ? (_Harry acquiesça_) Très bien, HARRY, savez vous que je suis très douée pour les baisers ? Ce Manoir est _mortellement_ ennuyeux (_elle jeta un regard en biais à Lucius_), peut être que nous pourrions aller faire un tour dans mon cercueil ou si vous préférez, cher HAAAARRRRRRYYY, je pourrais vous montrer ma nouvelle collection de sous-vêtements que j'ai fais commander des magasins **Vamp Glamour**. Je peux vous assurer, cher HAAAARRRRRYYY, _qu'aucun_ elfe de maison ne les a touchés (_elle regarda intensément Draco_)

Soudain, Nara fronça ses sourcils, 'Oups ! Je suis vraiment maladroite ! Je crains d'avoir oublié de mettre ma… culotte rose en venant ici. Peut être pourriez vous m'accompagner dans ma chambre pour que je puisse le mettre…ou pas, cela ne dépends que de vous, cher Harry.'

BEURK, fit Draco.

Nara fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et accrocha son bras sous celui du survivant et le dirigeait vers la porte.

Nara, il n'est pas pour toi, laisse le et va t'en, Lucius lui dit de sa voix impériale.

Nara le lâcha immédiatement.

_'Nom d'une chocogrenouille, non seulement Lucius vient de me sauver des griffes d'une vampire délurée mais il a SUGGERÉ que j'appartenais à Draco. C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ! Non…mieux encore…c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.' _

Nara soupira de tristesse, 'Dommage, je devrai encore passer la nuit toute seule. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde est gay dans cette famille ?'

Sors de cette chambre Nara, nous devons discuter entres…_mortels._

La vampire semblait furieuse de cette remarque et rétorqua, ' Sauf votre respect, Maître Lucius, nous avons passé un accord tout à l'heure et je n'ai toujours pas eu accès à vos sous vêtements.'

SORS D'ICI, NARA.

Maître, vous aviez promis ! Elle devint suppliante.

Dégages.

Est-ce que je peux au moins prendre le boxer rose de votre petit ami, Monsieur Black ?

Harry retint sa respiration, 'BLACK…SIRIUS BLACK?'

Exactement mon chou, Nara lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry glissa…glissa…encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol encore une fois.

HARRY ! Draco se précipita vers lui.

Encore ! Quelle femmelette, ce Potter, Lucius cracha.

NOTE : Bon nous y voilà. Heureusement que cette 'chair' Nara est là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dans le prochain chapitre nous en saurons plus sur l'histoire de l'elfe et de son string et bien d'autres choses encore. A vos marques…prêt…REVIEWER. LE PREMIER QUI GAGNE PASSE LA NUIT AVEC NARA ( si ça continue…je vais finir par ne plus avoir de review…remarque… pas de review pas de chapitre…je sais, je suis cruelle…niark…niark )


End file.
